Take Care
by boredomtakescontrol
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been married for a while now. Sadly Derek is a alcoholic and super possessive. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: Hey everybody, I'm all knew to the Teen Wolf archive but tell me what you think.(No spellcheck) I** don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

I just got home from work, it was around 7pm. Having a job at the office, working for Jackson was hard work but it was worth it when I got my pay check. Of course the paycheck never went towards something I wanted for myself; it went towards Derek's alcohol and other dumb stuff he wanted. I could never say no to him, he would always make things difficult. But hopefully tonight will be a peaceful night. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door slam. I ran downstairs to welcome Derek. As I saw him barely standing straight at the front door, I could already tell tonight wouldn't be going so well.

"Derek, where you been? I thought your shift would be over at 4pm."

"I w-ass o-uut with me frwends." I could smell the alcohol radiating off his clothes and breath.

"You're drunk; you should really just go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do Scott."

My face dropped, I'm pretty sure I looked like I just seen a ghost. I didn't care if he was drunk or not he knew how I felt about his ex Scott. Scott tried to break us up countless times and attempt to get back with Derek to show him what he was "missing". Derek seemed to not even care about what he just said and fell asleep on the couch. I ran up the stairs and slept in our bed, my pillow soaking up my tears.

_The next morning _

Derek Pov:

I woke up to the noise of Stiles vomiting again and a killer headache. I vaguely remembered what happened last night. I had to have said something terrible because when Stiles finished re-brushing his teeth from the bathroom, he didn't give me a second glance.

"Are you alright?" I asked him with concern in my voice

"Yeah, I am going to be alright." He said back to me dully

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I got up from the couch.

"What happened last night? Why do you seem to upset at me?"

"You called me Scott, last night." He stated bluntly

"You know I wouldn't bring him up on purpose Stiles."

"Mhm I know, but I got to get to work."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You have some time before you have to go." I looked at him suspiciously.

"I am always late because of you; I don't want Jackson to fire me."

"Fine, go ahead." I said to him kneeling down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later baby." He said as he got into his car.

Stiles Pov:

I wondered if he noticed me throwing up every morning or my growing stomach. I was about four weeks pregnant and Derek seemed to not even notice. He's been so emotional and clingy lately which was strange since I'm the pregnant one. My thoughts were once again interrupted when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller id and the person calling me managed to put a smile on my face.

"Hey Jackson." I said sounding like I haven't seen him in forever.

"Hey are you coming in late today, again?"

"Surprisingly I'm going to be early today." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Since you're going to be early, maybe we can meet me in Starbucks and catch a coffee?"

"I would love to but I got a lot of paperwork that needs to be filled out, maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure." He said with disappointment and hung up

I sighed a bit. I could see why Derek didn't like me around Jackson. The only reason I even got this job was because Jackson stilled loved me and thought this would bring us closer. Little did he know I was already engaged at the time and now I'm carrying Derek's baby.

I parked in the employee's parking lot, making sure I had everything. I begun to walk into the large office building, I took the elevator and as I walked past the front desk my assistant stopped me.

"Yes, Rose?" I said to her sounding a bit annoyed.

"Uh you have 3 missed calls from Mr. Hale."

"Alright thanks." I said rushing past her and into my office.

I quickly dropped my things on the chair and ran towards my office phone. I quickly dialed my home number and prayed Derek would pick it. It took 5 rings but he finally did.

"Hey,baby" I said calmly to him

"You should have been in your office 15minutes ago. What have you been _doing_?" He said sounding irritated.

"I ran into a bit of traffic on my way."

"Whatever." And with that he hung up.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I picked up this nervous habit from Derek

I sat down in my comfy chair and placed my head gently on the desk. My mind was going a mile a minute at this point. I didn't want to go home tonight is what I knew for sure.

*Knock*

I looked up from my desk and saw Jackson leaning on my door.

"May I come in?"

"Yea, sure"

"Is there a particular reason you are wearing shades on a cloudy day like this?" he asked pointing to my face

"Oh, I totally forgot I even had them on" I chuckled a bit and took them off

"Woah, what the fuck happened to your eye?" he asked sounding concerned.

Fuck. I know remembered why I put them on in the first place. Derek came home a couple nights ago drunk and the night ended with me having a black eye. Thankfully it was fading now.

"Nothing calm down, I just tripped and my eye hit the coffee table."

"So are you just going to continue to lie or just tell me the truth?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Chapter 1 complete let me know if you wish for me to continue. Til then Adios:3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: SO Chapter 1 was a success and I appreciate all the kind reviews telling me to continue and what not. Enjoy (no spellcheck) **I don't own Teen Wolf**. :3

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, it doesn't even concern you." I said to Jackson trying to sound as calm and relaxed as possible.

"Anything that happens to my _friend_ concerns me."

Without even taking a second glance, Jackson left my office closing the door behind him. I enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes before I got back to working on some paper work.

_Hours later_

It was now around 9pm and everyone began to pack up and head home. It has been nine hours since Derek had called me, which was weird since he normally calls me every other hour. Something must have been keeping him occupied. I wanted to check up on him but that would make him even more upset. I sure didn't want an upset Derek tonight; since tonight would be the night I tell him I'm pregnant. I began to collect all my things and head to the elevator. As I made it to the bottom floor, I felt my phone begin to vibrate. It was Jackson calling.

"Hey Mr. Hale."

"Is there is reasoning you calling me, Jackson?" I said to him as I got into my car

"Yeah your parents invited me to your family dinner tomorrow night."

"Why were you even invited?"

"They still see me as part of the family."

"Well then, I guess I will see you Saturday Night. Bye Jackson." I said quickly then ending the call

I drove quickly to my home since I was really ecstatic about telling Derek he had a son or daughter. As I pulled through the drive way, I saw Scott's car parked near the mail box. I sighed, I was really upset now. Derek wasn't calling me or anything because he had Scott over. Of course, it all made sense now. I quickly got out the car and walked over to the front door. I could already hear Scott and Derek's conversation. I was dreading this night already. I opened the front door and saw Scott and Derek on the couch watching a movie together. The position they were in just made me even more upset. Derek had his head on Scott's lap, while Scott gently stroked his hair. I cleared my throat to make my presence know. They both looked up quickly in my direction.

"What's uh going on here?"

"Nothing Stiles we were just watching a movie." Derek said walking towards me leaning down and attempt to give me a kiss, but I pulled away

"That doesn't explain why he's here?"

"I needed some company, that's all."

"So you get all displeased when I have Jackson over but when you have him over, I'm supposed to be all calm?" My voice had risen at this point and I knew Derek didn't like that.

"Scott, you should leave." Derek said to him as he walked up the stairs to our bedroom

Scott had finally left and I made my way up to our bedroom. I stood in front of our door for a minute. I was quite nervous. I knew Derek was upset and me for calling him out like that. I am just getting tired of being pushed around and being stepped on. I slowly opened the door, and stepped inside to see Derek sitting on our bed with his back to me.

"I have something important to tell you." I said with all nervousness in my voice.

"What is it?"

"I went to the doctor the other day and found out I am um pregnant."

It was an awkward silence. He didn't move his spot nor did he say anything back to me. I guess he was trying the process this information. He finally got up and walked over to me. I didn't see it coming at all, he raised his hand at me and smacked me, right on my face. I fell to the ground, covering my now red cheek. The left side of my face hurt more than I thought it would. I slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and observed the damage that was done. The left side of my face was pure red; you could see Derek's handprint. My lip was busted and overall I regretted telling Derek anything. I walked back into our bedroom and begun to strip. I was left in a plain white tee and blue boxers on. I crawled into to bed with him. I turned my back to him, and he pulled me in closer. It was another silence in the room. The grip he had on my waist tightened even more.

"Get rid of it." He whispered softly to me as he kissed my ear.

"Why?" My voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Don't question me."

I didn't say anything else after that. My husband of 5years wanted me to get rid of our possible son or daughter. I didn't want to upset him by keeping it but I grown kind of fond of the idea of us having a child. With that final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

_In the Morning_

I woke up around 10am according to my alarm clock. Derek still held me in a tight grip. I didn't enjoy sleeping so close with him like this, it was really uncomfortable. I tried my hardest to pry his hands off me but to no prevail.

"Derek, you got to let go of me."

"I don't want to lose you." He mumbled to me.

That made my heart skip a bit, he was being sweet this morning. This was a change since he's usually grumpy and cheeky in the morning.

"I promise I won't be in the bathroom long."

He let go off me and I rushed into the bathroom. I threw up all of last night's food into the toilet. The morning sickness was killing me, I swear. I stood up and began to brush my teeth. When, I was done I looked up and stared into the mirror. My busted lip was now healing. Derek handprint wasn't on my cheek anymore and my black eye was now completely gone. I was glad since I won't have to explain those bruises to my parents anymore. I walked back into our bedroom and layed back down next to Derek.

"Tonight, my parents are having dinner." I told him

"I don't want to go. Your dad doesn't even like me."

What Derek said was one thousand percent true. My dad pretty much hated Derek from day one. He never gave Derek a chance to prove himself worthy of being in the Stilinski family.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Confusion spread on my face.

"I am sorry for hitting you last night."

"It's okay, you're forgiven."

We stayed in bed for another couple of hours enjoying each others presence. Today started out great and hopefully it would end the same

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Aaah! Chapter 2 is now complete. I originally was going to make this chapter even longer but i'm just lazy lazy like that. Review. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: -_- my laptop is currently not working, so I am forced to use my sister's shitty laptop. This chapter could have been better, but its whatever.(No SpellCheck) **I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

We were currently in his car driving over to my parent's house. I was quite excited to see my mom and dad again, since I haven't seen them for two months now. I couldn't wait until to tell them about their possible granddaughter or grandson. I wondered if Derek changed his mind "getting rid" of our child. I still don't understand why he would want me to abort our first child.

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked him nervously

"About what?" He said keeping his eyes on the road

"Derek, can we just keep the baby? I really don't want to get rid of it and you shouldn't either."

"Fine."

"Thank you so much." I leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Have you thought about any names yet?"

"No, we have a couple more months to think about that."

Our conversation was interrupted when my phone started ringing. I shoved my hand into my pockets and saw it was a call from Jackson.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked me sounding annoyed

I nodded and answered the call.

"Hey Jackson."

"Where are you guys? Everyone is waiting, hurry up."

"Calm down, we are parking the car. Give us a second."

"Alright." He said calmly and hung up the phone.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked towards the porch with Derek by my side.

I rung the doorbell and within a couple of seconds, the door opened. I saw my mother, she looked beautiful as always.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked me

I gave her a long tight hug.

"My little Stilinski has missed me I see."

"Of course I have, haven't seen my mother in so long."

"And why is that?"

_Derek doesn't want me coming over here often_

"Work had been killing me, that's all."

"Are you just going to stand there all quite, Mr. Hale?"

Derek walked over to my mother and gave her a short hug. She left us and went back into the kitchen and continued to cook, I assumed.

"I'm glad you two can finally join us."

I turned around and saw Jackson leaning against the wall sipping his beer. He walked over to us and gave me a tight ass hug. I could feel his erection through his jeans, which made the entire hug just awkward. Derek cleared his throat and we pulled apart. Well I pulled apart while Jackson still held on to my waist. It's like he wanted Derek to kill him. Derek walked off upstairs leaving Jackson and I in this strange position.

"Jackson, let go of me please."

"Fine."

He let go of me and walked off into some other direction. I on the other hand ran up the steps and checked every room for Derek. I checked the last room, which was mine and there he was sitting on my bed.

"Are you okay?"

He walked over to me and I automatically tensed up. The closer he walked towards, the more I would move backwards. At this point my back to my wall and he was standing in front of me.

"Why would I be okay with you and Jackson all over each other?"

"We were just-"

He smacked me and it was harder than the smack he gave me last night. I slid down the wall and laid on floor in the fetal position. He swung his foot back, like he was about to kick me but the door opened. My father was standing there just staring at us. Derek helped me up and walked past my father and went downstairs.

"What was going here?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing dad, just drop it."

I walked passed him as well and went into the dining room. Everyone was eating and talking to themselves. I sat down in my seat, which was in between Derek and my mother.

"What happened to your face?" she asked quietly

"Nothing, I'm just really clumsy that's all."

She didn't push anymore questions and continued to talk to everyone. For the entire dinner, I was silent. I didn't want to talk to anyone because I would get all emotional. After about 10minutes of eating, I walked over to the bathroom and threw it all back up. I finally got to see a good look of my face. I looked terrible. My lip was busted, again and I had a bruise of my cheek from how hard Derek had hit me. I didn't notice Jackson by the door until he cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing, I caused that?" He said pointing to my cheek

I just nodded.

"Are you sick of something because you have been throwing up everything for the past weeks now?"

"No, I am pregnant."

He was quite for a second before he spoke up again.

"Is it Derek's child or-"

"Of course it's his, don't be silly."

"I'm just asking because when we had that office party some months ago. You and I slept together didn't we?" He said with a smirk on his face

"Just stop, you're making me stressed and shit. I really don't need this."

"I just want Derek raising a child that isn't even his."

"For the love of Christ, Jackson shut up. It is Derek's child inside of men so just drop" I said brushing past him.

I went outside for some fresh air and saw Derek sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. A habit that he needed to stop.

"I'm sorry." He said to me

"It's alright."

I wanted to hate Derek, but I couldn't. He was the love of my life, he was my everything, and things just weren't the same anymore.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. Next Chapter will be up by Wednesday (hopefully) and it will be longer. <strong>Review :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Oh my god. Like this would have to be the hardest chapter I ever wrote since I had no clue what to write about. But thanks to the reviewers that helped get this chapter going. And this is an Alternate Universe so they are no werewolves or mythical creatures in this story. (No Spell-check) **I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

"I'm leaving." He said with pure venom in his voice.

I walked down the steps to catch up to him but by the time I got to the door, he slammed the door in my face. I opened the door only to see him drive off in the darkness. I wasn't even sure where he was going or if he was leaving for good. I closed the door and looked at the damage done to the living room. There was broken glass everywhere and it looked like a rubbery had just taken place. I carefully walked around the glass and sat on down my couch and tried to remember how this all started.

_**Flashback **_

I was currently at home, sitting on my couch watching some scary zombie movie while Derek was upstairs asleep. Things with Derek and I were getting better, you could say. He hasn't laid his hands on for six months now. The physical abuse had stopped by the emotional and verbal abuse didn't. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the phone next to me rung.

"Hello?" I said placing the phone to my ear.

"Hey it's me Jackson."

"How may I help you?" I said sounding a bit irritated.

"I just wanted to know when you're due."

"2 weeks from now. Why do you even want to know?"

"I just want to be there when my son is being brought into this world."

"I have been telling you the same thing for the past, six months now. I am carrying Derek's baby and not yours."

"You're not even one hundred percent sure. My god Stiles, admit that deep down inside you just hope that baby is mine. I am obviously a better suited parent."

"Derek would make an amazing father to his son." I mumbled back to him

"Do you honestly believe that? The same man that beats on you anytime he gets the chance, would make a better father than me? Don't lie to yourself. For all I know you weren't even drunk that night when we had sex."

"Just leave Derek alone, he's never done anything wrong to you and I was drunk that night so don't flatter yourself."

I heard a clicking noise from the phone.

"Jackson, did you press a button or something?"

"No."

My face went pale. Derek ease dropped on our entire conversation. I dropped the phone and ran up the steps as quickly as I can. I stepped inside the bedroom and saw Derek just pacing around the bed.

"That _thing_ you're carrying isn't mine?"

"Derek of course the baby is yours."

"Don't fucking lie to me Stiles!" He yelled at me

I was taken back and didn't say another word.

"You cheated on me with that bastard and you didn't think I was going to find out?"

He walked past me and went down the steps, I followed. I just stood there as he grabbed his jacket and went through the drawers looking for his car keys.

"Please don't go." I whispered to him

He looked at me with rage in his eyes; I knew he wanted to beat the shit out of me. But, he couldn't because of the growing child between us.

He picked up a plate and threw it in my direction. It didn't hit me; instead it hit the ground and shattered in hundreds of pieces. It didn't stop there; everything that was glass was now broken and shattered on the floor. I guess this was his new way of venting his anger.

"Are you done?" I asked him calmly

"No, I am still mad at you for sleeping with another man."

"I was drunk, I am so sorry."

"I didn't want you at the party in the first place and look what happen." He said pointing to my large stomach.

"You're making it seem like the baby is Jacksons, there is a fifty-percent chan-"

"I don't give a fuck about any of that; you should have stayed home like I told you to."

He went upstairs and I followed again. He grabbed the car keys from the night stand and walked back downstairs.

"I'm leaving." He said with pure venom in his voice.

He slammed the door before I even had a chance to say anything back.

**Flashback Over**

I had been on the couch for an hour just replaying everything that had just happened. My cell phone kept ringing and I kept ignoring it, since I didn't want to be disturbed. After the thousand ring I finally answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god. Finally you answered you damn phone."

"What is it Lydia?

"Jackson is in the hospital." She said with all panic in her voice.

"What happened?"

"He was beaten up badly in his home by some guy. You need to get down here now."

"Alright I will be over in a minute."

I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes and looked for the keys to my car. After I found them I ran over to my car and drove off to the hospital. So many thoughts racing through my head and the moment I could barely focus on the road. I probably just ran five red lights. After about ten minutes of driving I finally made it to the hospital. I parked my car and walked inside. I already say Lydia, Allison and others in the waiting room.

"Hey, Stiles. Thank god you made it. Woah you look like you're about to pop." Allison said to me

"Yeah so where is Jackson?"

"Just follow Lydia." She said while pointing to Lydia who was talking to the receptionist.

I walked over to Lydia and we silently walked to Jackson's room. As soon as we walked through the door, I saw him laying on the hospital bed. I walked closer and saw he had purple bruises all over his face and body and his arm was in a sling. The thought that I been trying to avoid came back to me.

_Had Derek done this?_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This chapter came out better than I thought, hoped you enjoyed it. <strong>Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I wrote this chapter out of boredom so it is what it is. No Spell Check **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

I was frozen in my spot when I saw the damage done to Jackson. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone." Lydia said as she walked out of the room.

I walked closer to Jackson's bed and couldn't shake the feeling that Derek was responsible.

"Who did this to you?"

"Your beloved husband, of course."

"How did it happen?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"About 20 minutes after I got off the phone with you, he banged on my door. I opened it and we were in a shouting match, next thing I knew he punched right in my jaw. He had the upper hand since he was on top of me. He kept screaming at me saying you were his and to stay away from you. I told him that you didn't even love him. That must have made him even angrier because the punches were ten times harder. I barely had a chance to fight back. I blacked out and woke up here."

"I'm so sorry Jackson. But you shouldn't have said those things to him. You know how he is sometimes."

"I'm sorry if I was speaking the truth to him."

I pretended like I didn't hear a word he just said.

"Are you pressing charges?"

"Do you want me to?"

_Yes _

"No."

"Alright, I won't. Can I touch him?" He mumbled to himself

"Yeah." I walked closer to him and raised my shirt up a bit. He gently placed his hand to my stomach. The baby kicked as soon as he touched me. _Was this a sign?_ I tensed up as soon as he placed his other hand to my stomach, since his hands were ice cold. I could at least say in this moment, I wanted Jackson to be the father of my child. I could already imagine his smiling face when I told him the news. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the cold hand disappear. I looked down and saw Jackson readjust my shirt and turn his back to me.

"What's wrong?"

"You should probably get going, Derek's probably wondering where you are."

"I don't want to leave you though."

"I know, but I don't want you in the same condition as me when he finds out you- were here with me."

"Bye, I'll see you later then."

We both waved to each other and l left his room. I walked back into the waiting room and saw Allison talking to Scott and Lydia. I didn't even want to talk to Scott right now so I tried my best to walk past them. Sadly I failed and they all noticed me.

"Hey Stiles, where you going?" Scott asked as he walked up to me

"I'm going home, to check on Derek."

"He is probably fine. You're not going to spend more time with Jackson?"

"He wanted me to go home so here I am _trying_ to go home."

I walked away from him and walked to the parking lot. I got in my car and rested my head on the steering wheel. I pretty sure all this stress was not good for the baby. Disrupting my silence was my annoying cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Why were you with him?"

"Because you put him the hospital and I had to check on him."

"No matter what I do, he always comes first."

'That's not true Derek; don't make me choose between you too."

"I'll make sure I come first."

And the line went dead.

I didn't even know how to react; I didn't know what Derek was planning on doing. I wasn't scared but I wasn't calm either. I put my car in drive and began to drive home. As I parked the car, I noticed Derek's car was there. So he didn't go anywhere. I walked into the house and to my surprise the home was cleaned. There was no broken glass or anything on the floor. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Derek was on the couch watching a movie. I sat down next to him and he didn't even look up.

"What did you mean by "I'm going to make sure I come first"?

"Don't worry about it." He said to me still not even looking in my direction.

"I think I should worry about it, I don't want you to hurt him, again.

"I swear all I hear from you is Jackson this and Jackson that. What about me?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"You're never seeing him again without my permission."

I was going to give him a witty comeback but the baby kicked. It wasn't a normally kick, it was an 'I'm ready to come into this world kind of kick.'

"What's wrong?" Derek said as he saw the way I held my stomach and the uneasy expression I had on my face.

"The baby is coming."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Review my boring and short chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I been all stressed and busy lately. The previous chapter was just bad in my opinion. I was contemplating whether or not to take a long long break from this story, but decided against it. Hopefully my charisma to write chapters will come back to me. Enjoy. (No spell-check and I **don't own Teen Wolf**)

* * *

><p>Derek POV<p>

I was currently in the waiting room with Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Stile's parents. For some strange reason we weren't allowed to see Stiles, which just irritated the shit out of me. I began to twiddle my thumbs out of share boredom and annoyance. I looked up from my thumbs and saw Jackson staring me down.

"What?" I asked him and everyone looked at us

"I'm just wondering how you're going to react when you find out, that child isn't yours." He said calmly.

I just snapped. I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"You little piece of shit, it takes a lot for me not to punch you in your face right now."

Stile's dad broke us up and sat back down twiddling my thumbs.

"Are you guys here for Stiles Stilinski-Hale?" A man in white scrubs asked us.

"Yeah." We all said in unison

"You may see him now."

We all got up at the same time but the receptionist stopped us.

"Only two at a time." She said to us.

"You and Jackson can go." Lydia said and everyone else agreeing.

We both got up and walked quickly over to Stiles room. As we walked into his room, there was a nurse in there with him. She handed him a small child in a blue blanket and she left. Stiles didn't notice our presence until I cleared my throat.

He finally looked up and smiled at us and we both walked over to his bed side.

"So what's his name?" Jackson asked

"It's Niall Edward Stilinski. Derek, do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." I reached out my arms and cradled the little bundle of joy.

He looked up at me with his big _blue_ eyes. I didn't have blue eyes neither did Stiles, but Jackson did. I already knew the child I was holding wasn't mine. Something in me just broke, I couldn't handle being in the same room with them.

I handed Niall back to Stiles and just walked out of the room. I could hear Stiles calling for me but I ignored it and continued to walk out the hospital.

Stiles POV

I called for Derek one last time but to no prevail. I didn't know what to feel at the moment, I was happy to have a child of my own but, this child broke Derek.

"He looks just like you." I heard Jackson mumble

"He looks more like you though. I'm not even sure how this will work between you and I."

"So, us being a couple in the near future is not happening?"

"I'm not leaving Derek and that's final Jackson."

"I just wanted to ask. So why name him Niall?"

"I'm not even sure it just came to me from out of nowhere."

Jackson and I continued to talk about the baby and other things. My parents finally came in and told me how beautiful Niall looked and what not. I was enjoying the praise and love from everyone but Derek wasn't here. I was still in shock that the baby wasn't his but Jackson's. I knew Jackson was excited and pretty dam hype since he knew this baby would be the only reason he would forever be in my life.

After a while everyone left and it was just my mother and I.

"So how did Derek take the news?" She asked as she held Niall

"Terrible. He just looked at Niall and knew it wasn't his child and left. I have no clue where he is and I am worried about him."

"You guys can work through this together. If Derek accepted the fact that there was a chance that this baby wasn't going to be his. Then he can deal with having to help raise another man's child. He will have to love Niall, as if he was his own." She said to me calmly.

"I didn't want any of this to happen mom. I don't want Derek to go back to the way he was because he has to see Jackson's flesh and blood every day."

"Talk to Derek about this when you get out this weekend, that's all I can honestly say." She placed Niall back in his mini bed the nurses had set up for him.

"I will see you tomorrow, Stiles." She said as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, see you later."

It was finally quiet and I could have my thoughts to myself.

Derek Pov:

I was on the living room couch drinking Whiskey straight from the bottle. I hated myself so much at the moment. Stiles would probably leave me for Jackson and they would live happily ever after. Everything was my entire fault. I practically drove Stiles to Jackson and Jackson got the one thing I ever wanted. A child from Stiles. Niall Edward Stilinski, I surprised he didn't give him Jackson's last name. Stiles probably felt bad for me and what not. I guess Jackson would make a better husband, father, and lover. I felt even more pathetic for comparing myself to Jackson; he was competition for me after all. Ever since high school, he got everything I always wanted. I was lucky when I managed to get Stiles to date me while Jackson was jealous. I was even luckier when I got him to marry me. I wasn't even sure if what I was thinking was really me or the whiskey talking. I guess this was god punishing me for all the terrible things I did to Stiles for all these years. All I knew for sure was that Niall wasn't my son.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Took me like 2days to write this entire chapter *whew*. Oh and I got the name Niall (pronounced Nyle or Nile) from one of the members of this band called <em><span>One Direction<span>_ and they have an Irish member named Niall. The name is suuuuper CUTE. (Enough of me fan-girling) But anyways this chapter came out better than I planned, hope you liked it. Review and leave some ideas for the next chapter(s). Adios :3


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I see everyone enjoyed my last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for the upcoming chapters. Enough of me blabbing enjoy! No Spell Check (**I don't own Teen Wolf)**

* * *

><p>Derek's Pov:<p>

I was sitting on the couch watch a movie with Stiles. He was released from the hospital two weeks ago and nothing strange has been going on in our home; besides the fact that I have to see Jackson's face every now and again. I haven't told Stiles about my emotional breakdowns I had when he was gone. I doubt he would even care, since he's all wrapped in his little family with Jackson and Niall.

"What's got you so quiet?" He asked playfully

"Nothing just got my head stuck in the clouds."

He knew something was bothering me but he didn't want to push any further. It was an awkward silence between us. It didn't last long since the phone rang. I got up and walked over the phone.

"Hello?" I asked the caller

"Uh can I speak to Stiles?"

It took a lot of will power not to hang up the phone on the now familiar caller.

"Hold on."

I walked back over to Stiles and handed him the phone.

"Hey Stiles." I heard Jackson say to Stiles.

I pretty much zoned out through their entire conversation. I couldn't get over the fact that Jackson would forever be in Stiles life, which killed me inside. _Fuck My Life._ I'm pretty sure at the rate our relationship is going it wouldn't be long until we get a divorce and he leaves me for Jackson.

"Anybody home?" Stiles asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I sounded very irritated

"I'm going to Jackson's house to pick up Niall."

"You been going to Jackson's house a lot haven't you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say its weird how much time you and Jackson spend together."

"Oh so you don't trust me now?"

"I stopped trusting you the day I found out you slept with Jackson, of all people." I said with all venom in my voice.

"I thought we talked about this. You're never going to let me leave this down aren't you? I said I made a mistake and I thought we moved past this."

"What kind of person can get over their partner spreading his legs to the person he hates the most."

"So you're trying to say that I am some kind of a whore?" He was really riled up now

"I didn't say that." I said quietly

"Yeah, but that's what you meant. You're such a douche bag, I put up with all you're shit for the past four years now and because I made a mistake you can't forgive me? I forgave you every single fucking time you hurt me; physically, emotionally and mentally."

"Then why did you stay with me for all those years?"

"I loved you that's why." He crying now and I didn't feel any dose of regret for the words I said to him.

He got up and walked right out the front door. I heard the car engine start up and him drive away.

I was practically giving Stiles to Jackson now and I didn't regret my decision.

Stiles pov:

I was now on my way over to Jackson's house. I wasn't sure how long Derek was holding in those thoughts. I knew he hated me for not giving him a child, for sleeping with Jackson. I thought we moved on and were over everything but he obviously wasn't over anything that I had done. Every mistake I made, he would never let me live down. I hated the fact that I still loved him. I was finally now pulling into Jackson's driveway. I pulled the keys out the ignition, got out the car and slammed the car door behind me.

I walked up the steps to his front porch and rang the doorbell. The door abruptly opened and Jackson was now standing in front of me.

"Come on in." He said happily to me

I walked through the door and noticed he re-decorated. His home didn't have that whole bachelor pad vibe to it; it felt more like a family home.

Of course he noticed there was something wrong with me when he show my bloodshot eyes.

"What happened with you?"

"Derek and I got into a fight." I said as he sat on his couch

"Did he um hit you?"

I shook my head.

"No, he just said some pretty hurtful things. I guess I'm seen as a whore in his eyes."

"I don't think you a whore. If you were I would be willing to spend a lot of money to get with you." He said with his cheeky smirk

I chuckled at this.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked him blushing lightly.

"Yeah, did it work?"

"Sadly, yeah it did."

He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I could smell his cinnamon cologne radiating off of him. He now, pulled me into his lap.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Let's just enjoy this moment."

We were so close together and there was a small gap between us. Our foreheads and nose touching. He finally closed the gap between us and kissed me. I didn't respond to this kiss at first, but I felt his tongue begging for entrance. I gave Jackson what he wanted. It was just kissing, until his warm hands went up my shirt. I slipped off his shirt and he slipped off mine. He laid me down on the couch and was now grinding his erection into mine again. I moaned. It felt so good, but it was so wrong. This went on for a while until he started to fiddle with my belt. I wasn't going to let this go that far.

I pulled away from and pushed him off of me.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just I am still married to Derek and I get betray him again."

"But-

He was cut off by a loud cry from upstairs. I grabbed our shirts and we quickly put them on and walked up the stairs to Niall's room. Jackson walked over to the crib. He rocked Niall back to sleep. This would normally take me thirty minutes to do but only took him two.

I walked out of the room and walked into Jackson's and laid on his bed. He walked in a couple minutes later.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, I guess."

"No don't, cuddle with me please." I asked him

"He walked over to the other side of the bed and stripped. He was now only wearing a pair of boxers, which was fine with me. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me.

"You better not try anything." I said sternly to him

"I won't Stiles, I promise."

"I never stopped loving you." I heard him mumble to himself.

I didn't want to say anything so I just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'M DONE. Thank god. My freaking fingers hurt and shit. The longest chapter so far.(btw) Alright you know the deal. <strong>Review<strong> and leave me some ideas for the next chapter(s). Adios mi amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's has been awhile but I am back. I would like to give a huge thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter and gave me constructive criticism. This chapter is just a little quickie and I hope you all enjoy. No SpellCheck & I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and felt the warm rays from the sun hit my skin. I sat up slowly and examined the room. I was a little confused for a moment because I forgot I came over to Jackson's house. I looked at Jackson who was asleep next to me. He was out cold and I wasn't going to be able to wake him up. I reached over to the nightstand and check my phone. Twenty-two new text messages from Derek, thirty missed calls from Derek as well. He was going to kill me when I got home.

I finally got the strength to get off his bed. I made my way over to his bathroom. I expected it to be a mess. I expected the sing counter filled with tons of men products. But, it was neat to my surprise. Jackson changed so much since high school; I still remembered those days when we fantasized about buying this house together. I shook those thoughts out of my head and began to strip, then climbed in the shower.

Derek's Pov:

'Why the fuck aren't you answering your phone!' I yelled through my phone for the hundredth time.

This was getting ridiculous, all night I was stressing out about where Stiles could have been and what he could have been doing. For all I know he went to Jackson's house and slept with him. All these thoughts about Stiles and Jackson being together just made me more upset. I had to see for myself.

I walked out the front door and drove off to Jackson's house. I had a gut feeling, when I got over there I wasn't going to like what I saw.

After about 30minutes of driving through town I finally pulled up at Jackson's house. I saw Stiles car parked right next to Jackson's car. I felt pure rage surge through me.

Stiles Pov:

It took about an hour for me to get out the shower. I was in deep thought the entire time. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. As I stepped out the shower I saw Jackson leaning on the door frame staring at me with that cheeky smirk of his.

"My oh my, Stiles Stilinski is naked in my bathroom." He said flirtatiously as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Oh shut up, I have a towel on."

"Let's see how long you can keep it on." He said to me as he lift me up and sat me on the sink counter.

He begun to kiss and nibble on my neck.

"Jackson, stop." I moaned out

"Really Stiles?" I heard a voice.

We both looked up and saw Derek just standing there watching us.

"Derek, we-"

"Just shut up, don't say anything to me. You and Jackson are so fucking happy together. I might as well leave." He said to me quietly and I heard his voice crack.

I quickly grabbed a pair of basketball short and grabbed a random white t-shirt. Jackson went down the stairs to catch up with Derek and I was right behind.

Jackson grabbed Derek's shoulder and tried to turn him around. What I didn't expect was Derek turning around and punching Jackson in the face repeatively until he was on the ground. I tried to pull Derek off of Jackson but I was pushed off countless times. At this point Derek wrapped his hands around Jackson's neck.

"Derek! Oh my god, please just stop it. You're killing him."

He stopped.

Jackson was breathing in deeply, letting as much air as possibly fill his lungs.

"You were going to leave me for him. I couldn't let that happen. You are mine and not his. He had his chance with you back in high school and he blew it. I swear Stiles; you don't understand the thoughts that go through my head when I see you with him."

It was an awkward silence between all of us. Jackson was sitting down with his back against the wall still trying to catch his breath. Derek pulled out a small bottle of Whiskey and begun to chug it down. I on the other hand went up the steps to go check on Niall. He was sound asleep; the ruckus downstairs didn't disturb his slumber which was a shock.

I sat down in the rocking chair, collecting all my thoughts. Things needed to change. It was either staying with Derek my wonderful husband who was vey possessive. Or Jackson my high school love who screwed me over but changed for me. Decisions. Decisions.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Alright, I know this was short but I just wanted to get a chapter out this week. This chapter was completely rushed. But the next chapter will be better, if you help me out. <strong>All you got to do is write me a review stating which guy you would rather see Stiles with and give a good reason why. That will honestly making writing the next chapter a lot easier. <strong>_Til then Adios :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: So I have read every single review and pm. I wasn't sure which one to go with since they were three choices to me. Either have Stiles go with Jackson or let Stiles stay with Derek or Stiles dying OR Derek dying. I had to measure the pros and cons with each choice and I decided to go with my gut. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (By the way there will probably be 1-2 more chapter(s) until I'm complete with this story.) **I don't own Teen Wolf **_(No Spell-check)_

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

I gently placed Niall back into his crib and left his room, closing the door softly behind of me. As I walked down the steps I noticed how quiet it was downstairs. I wondered if Derek did kill Jackson. But to my relief Jackson was still alive; he was in the same spot that I left him in twenty minutes ago. I looked around and noticed Derek was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Derek go?" I asked Jackson as I slowly walked over to him.

"He left like two minutes ago; he probably went back to your house." He said as he got up and dusted himself off.

I nodded at him and grabbed my car keys and bolted towards the front door. Jackson grabbed my wrist in an attempt to stop me.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't go back to him. Please Stiles, don't leave me for him." He pleaded with me

"Jackson, I love you so much but I love Derek more. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"It feels like you're breaking up with me all over again." He said with a cheeky grin on his face

"I doubt us breaking up wasn't even 'heartbreaking' as you make it seem."

"It was actually, you said it in front of the entire school so I was pretty embarrassed."

"Well, you did cheat on me with every girl that laid eyes on you. Plus, everyone knew except for me so imagine how embarrassed I felt."

_Flashback_

Stiles Pov

I just left fourth period and I was on my way to the lunchroom. I had just walked past the girl's bathroom and heard one girl say:

"Did you hear about what happen between Jackson and that girl at Lydia's party last night?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back to the bathroom leaning against the entrance and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder if Stiles knows about this girl."

"I doubt it since he hasn't found out about those other four girls."

I was wide eye at this point and pale as a ghost. I walked into the cafeteria and tried to act like there was nothing wrong when I saw Jackson look up at me.

"Come sit with us." He yelled from across the room.

I slowly walked over to him and his table of meathead jock friends. I sat next to him and put his arm around me. It was awkward being in this position with him after I just heard what those girls said. I needed to confront him about this.

"Jackson, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"Be honest with me. Are you cheating on me?"

"No, I love you too much."

"So, where were you last night?"

"I was uh home. You know studying for that biology test, I got today." He said nervously as he scratched his head.

I knew he was lying but I didn't want to do or say anything stupid without knowing for sure he was lying.

I called Lydia over to our table. She causally walked over to us with a confused expression on her face.

"What's up?"

"I just want to make sure everything Jackson is saying is true. Was he at your party last night?"

She nodded

"Was he with any girl last night?"

She nodded

"Did he sleep with that girl last night?"

She nodded again.

"I thought you knew about this, Stiles?"

"No, I feel like I was the only person that didn't know. Did anybody else know?" I asked a bit loudly

The every at our table nodded and so did a couple of people walking past us.

"Wow just wow Jackson." I said to him as I got up

"Stiles, wait let me explain." He said to me as he grabbed my wrist trying to pull me back down.

I really don't know what came over me but, the next thing I knew I picked up his carton of milk and threw its contents in his face.

I walked away quickly, only hearing people gasping behind of me

_Flashback End_

"Touché Mr. Stilinski Touché" He said slowly to me and finally released my wrist.

"It's Stilinski-Hale."

"What?" He asked staring at me very confused

"My last name, its Stilinski-Hale don't forget that." I said as I smiled at him and closed the front door behind of me.

I stepped into my car and drove all the back to my house. After about twenty-minutes I pulled up in the drive through and saw Derek's car right there.

_Thank God he's home._

I stepped out of my car and walk to the front door; I slipped my key into the lock and slowly pushed the door open. As I stepped through the front door, I noticed Derek's infamous leather jacket on the floor. I picked it up and walked up the steps. I walked through our bedroom door and saw Derek, back towards me staring out the window.

"Did you come here to pick up your things?" he asked not even bothering to turn around and face me.

"Derek, I am not leaving you." I said as I slowly walked over to him at sat beside him.

"So you're choosing me, Derek the possessive abusive alcoholic. Instead of Jackson, the father of your son, the sweet and charming guy?

"Derek, it has always been you and only you."

"Oh yeah? It sure as hell doesn't feel like it. I feel like someone is going to take you away from me. I swear every guy that manages to make you smile more than me is competition to me. I just don't' want you to feel like you're walking on eggshells when you are around me."

"I love you more than anything. I will never leave you for Jackson or any other guy. I married to you for the past four and a half years now. I know, I made so many fucked up mistakes but I want you to forgive. I forgave you for everything, you ever done to me. All I want is for to forgive me, so we can get passed all of this and I won't feel like I am walking on eggshells when I am around you."

He didn't answer me this time; he stared at me for a minute. He grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss.

It wasn't wet and sloppy kiss that I was used to instead it was slow and passionate. I enjoyed every minute of it.

In this moment things in my life were finally looking up and I was honestly happy.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ah! I got my grove back! :) anyways tell me what you think in a <strong>review <strong>and give me ideas for the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I know I know, you're probably mad at me for not updating. The thing is I've been going through writers-block, I honestly had no freaking clue of how to end this but it FINALLY came to me. Enjoy3 **I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

_Three years later_

"Would you like to go to Jackson's house and help him pack up the rest of his stuff?" I asked the beautiful man, that laid beside me.

"Yeah, sure I just want to cuddle with you a little longer." Derek said as he laid he head on my chest and placed his hand on my now swollen belly.

"She's kicking." I said to him as I placed his on the left side of my stomach.

"I wonder what she's going to look like." He asked as he continued to rub my stomach.

"She's going to have your beautiful brown eyes, is what I know for a fact."

"There is no surprises this time?" He said to me as he got off our bed.

"Of course not, I can't believe you would even think like that." I said to him pretending to be offending.

"I'm jus-." he was cut off by the sound of something breaking downstairs.

"Derek, please go check on Niall. I'll be right behind of you, I just got to shower."

Derek's Pov:

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. As expected, I saw Niall covered in white flour from head to toe.

"Little man, what were you up to?"

"I try to make you and daddy breakfast." He said all so innocently.

"Help me clean up and then we can really make daddy breakfast." I said to him as I grabbed the mop and broom.

Things have been getting better between Stiles and I. We got our marriage together. I stopped drinking since that was the source of my violent outburst, I begun to trust Stiles more and more around guys especially Jackson and I've been controlling my anger a lot better. Stiles still flinches when I raise my voice at him in fear I might swing at him and I still have to assure him I'm not like that anymore. Jackson and I aren't at each other throats anymore. We are civil towards each other and I've grown to accept Niall as my son.

"Can we make scrambled eggs?" Niall asked as he begun to pass me the carton of eggs.

"Of course buddy."

"Aww well look at my two men making me breakfast." Stiles said as he picked Niall up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Niall, come with daddy so you can get all cleaned up." Stiles said as he picked Niall up and carried him to the upstairs bathroom.

After about twenty minutes of cooking, I was done. I made pancakes, eggs and Niall's favorite, beacon.

"I smell beacon daddy!" I heard Niall yell from upstairs.

I sat down at the dinner table and waited from them to join me.

Ten minutes later, Stiles threw up everything he just ate. While Niall on the other hand ate all the beacon and threw his pancakes all over claiming they tasted "funny".

"Come on Niall, lets wait for daddy in the car." I quickly picked Niall up from his high hair and walked outside. I opened the passenger door and help Niall into his car seat then buckling him up. I sat in the drivers seat and waited patiently for Stiles.

"Babe, the food was delicious. Its just that I can't hold a lot of food down at the moment."

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

We pulled out of the driveway and begun to drive to Jackson's house. As we pulled up I noticed two U-Haul trucks in his driveway. I spotted Jackson placing the last of his belongings into the truck.

Stiles was the first to get out the car. He ran into Jackson's home to throw up the remaining contents of our breakfast.

I got out the car and opened the pass gender door as I unbuckled Niall from his car seat. He jumped straight out of the car and ran towards Jackson.

"Nialler, I missed you so much!" I heard Jackson tell Niall as he showered him in kisses.

"Its only been two days daddy."

"I know I know."

Jackson looked up from Naill and noticed my presence.

"Oh hey, Derek how you been?"

"I've been goo-." I was cut off again but instead by Stiles

"I'm getting fatter and fatter, its ridiculous." he yelled

"Stiles, for the last time you're not fat, its just the baby" I yelled back

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am 100% positive." I said as I kissed his lips softly.

"If you haven't notice there is a child here, can we please keep things rated PG"

"Oh shut up." Stiles said as he kissed me on my cheek.

"Jackson, we are ready to go." the guy from the Uhaul truck yelled

"Alright, I'm coming Artie."

"Daddy! I don't want you to go bye bye."

" Niallers, I have to. There is going to be a better job for me in Florida. When I get settled in you can come visit and we will go to Disney World."

Niall's face automatically lite up as Jackson said this.

"You promise." he asked in disbelief

"I pinky promise." Jackson said as he held out his pinky.

Jackson kissed Niall on the forehead and walked over to Stiles to give him a hug. He slowly walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"We going to miss you too daddy." Niall said as Jackson got in his car.

"Take care Jackson!" Stiles yelled as he begun to drive out of the driveway.

"Yeah, take care Jackson." I mumbled to myself as he drove off.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Take Care is complete! I honestly got the title for this story from Drake's (the rapper) new album. It wasn't suppose to have any relevance to my actually story but it did. I really hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Its been a joy. Adios and be sure to check out my new story "Forever Young" :3<p> 


End file.
